Sunrises
by TobiasHawk1
Summary: Emerald and Mercury spend a morning together. MercuryXEmerald R&R, and don't forget, Zone-tan watches you fap


It was early in the morning. Early enough that Emerald was only in her underwear when she heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me!" Mercury's smooth droll was easily distinguishable to the girl. She wrapped herself in a towel and opened the door.

"What are you doing? It's five thirty in the morning!"

He lazily shrugged, bed-head all too apparent in the pre-dawn light. "You're up, aren't you?"

"I'm **always** up at this time! Why're _you_ up _now_?"

He shrugged again, eyes taking in her undone her, wet shoulders and exasperated face. "Can I come in?"

"No." She narrowed her eyes at her friend, not in the mood for any pranks he might pull. Not this early.

"Okay." He shrugged and turned heel, bare feet noiselessly carrying him away from her door.

"Wait!"

He looked back, her green hair framing her face so well.

"Fine, fine. Come in." She waved him inside.

"Thank you~"

"Why are you up?" She asked again, gesturing for him to take a seat in a free chair.

"I was curious. You're always up so early. I wanted to know what you did…"

That was… surprisingly sweet of the guy. She never imagined he'd care about something so trivial. "Oh… Are you serious?"

"Do I appear to be joking?" His face wasn't one to portray too many emotions, but she was definitely well enough acquainted with the guy to know when he was joking. And now was not one of those times.

"No… If you really want to know, look outside. It's starting."

The girl laid down on her bed, staring out her large window. The sky had began to take on its fiery rainbow of colors, a show only scheduled for twice a day. Long ago she'd decided that the earlier show was the better of the two. The sound of the birds chirping and the restful silence of Vale made it leagues more enjoyable.

Mercury stood, walking over to the girl to sit on her bed. "You mean to tell me, you wake up hours before anyone else… just to watch the sunrise?"

His tone was so flat, it almost sounded as if he were mocking her and she was quickly on the defensive. "What's wrong with that? At least I'm-"

He interrupted her with a shake of his uncombed head. "I meant no offense. It's just… really… interesting."

"Interesting?" She repeated, looking at him curiously.

"Yes. Interesting." He laid down beside her, long legs hanging off the bed as he turned back to watch the sunrise.

She shrugged and resumed her own silent vigil, watching the giant yellow orb slowly break the surface of the horizon. Normally she would watch the sun, almost unblinkingly as it climbed into the sky, but today… a little bit of silver was in the rainbow for the first time. Her cherry red eyes followed the intrusive color to her friend's head. His hair was shaggy, his face was home to a day's growth of stubble, his shoulder muscles corded from a good rest. She stared for a long while before finally tearing herself away to resume her vigil, only to see that the sun had already risen an entire finger's length above the mountains far off in the east.

She'd missed it.

He yawned loudly and stretched, sitting up on the edge of her bed. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For allowing me the opportunity to watch that with you. It was quite relaxing." He stood up, cracking his back, his shorts riding up his chiseled thighs.

"Well, it's not free…"

"Huh?"

"I let you watch. Now I need you to help me out."

"How so?"

She sighed, walking over to her closet. The faster she could get these on, the more time she'd have for breakfast, and she might as well use the guy while she had him.

"Can you tie a knot?"

"I tie my boots, don't I?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought Cinder did those for you." She smirked. Poking fun at her tired friend was a past time she couldn't give up. "I need you to tie my stockings for me."

"Oh? Can't you do them yourself?"

She shrugged. "It… takes a while. Plus, you owe me."

"Fine. I refuse to remain in your debt."

She smiled, if only for a second, before glaring at her friend as she slipped out of her towel, daring him to say a word as she revealed so much coffee colored skin.

He had to stop himself from giving his usual expression of interested approval. She'd surely kick him out the window if he did.

First she slipped on her white capris, not bother to deal with the fly for now. Then she slipped on the dark brown stockings.

She resumed her position on the bed, face down in front of her friend.

"Just tie them in a bow and you're done."

He nodded, even though she couldn't see him, and took the bright red laces between his fingers. He started to knot them before his own eyes wandered up her legs, taking in each curve of her body with a hunger he probably shouldn't act on.

He steeled himself, settling for a simple prank.

"What are you doing?" She looked back at him confused.

"In a bow! Just like you asked."

She narrowed her eyes at him, sighing as she realized she probably shouldn't have trusted her friend to do the simple task. He'd laced both of her legs together, the strong bindings forcing her legs so close they looked like a mermaid's tail.

"I'm gonna kill you."

"Oh are you?"

"Yes. I am."

"I don't think you will."

He was so aggravatingly smug. She looked back at his half smirk, wanting to kiss his face.

"Kiss," she thought to herself. "That's not right. Punch! I meant punch!"

He yawned again, laying down on her back, intent on getting on her nerves as much as possible in this vulnerable state.

"Get offa me!"

"But you're so comfortable," he cooed.

She squirmed underneath him, trying to buck him off. He chuckled, refusing to move, but so focused on messing with her, he hardly realized his growing problem.

"Is… that what I think it is?" She stopped moving, easily feeling every contour of his body through his thin shorts.

"Wow, this is awkward…"

"… it doesn't have to be…"

That gave him pause. He half expected to be fighting for breath in a headlock right now. But that snide remark?

"Oh…?"

"We've got a few hours before Cinder is going to need us…" She was trying to say it without actually **_saying_** it.

"Do we?"

"Yes. We do."

"So what would you like to do?"

"If you want to play this game, you can get off me. I have no problem sending you off to your room to solve that problem on your own." She looked back at him, glaring. Now was not the time for his games.

"Fine, fine. My hands are tied… but not really."

Pressing his lips into the crook of her neck, he kissed her softly as his hands wandered down her stomach. He took his time, fingertips tracing across her stomach, sides, hipbones and thighs before finally finding their destination. He smiled as his fingers made their way through soft curls of hair.

"Do the curtains match the drapes," he asked teasingly.

"Ng!~"

He was shocked to see the state she was in. Her hands balled into fists as they clutched at her sheets, teeth chewing at her bottom lip as she tried to steady her breath. He was going to need to pay more attention if she was so sensitive. He never expected that.

With new carefulness, he traced his fingertips along her folds, listening to the sounds of shuddered breath or muffled moans to lead him to her pleasure. He focused on the spots where her moans came the loudest, slowly tracing his fingertip in circles around her clit. She bucked her hips into the bed as he did, whining softly. How was such a tough, proud girl so sensitive?

He smirked, marveling at her body's reactions as he took to slowly dipping his rough fingertips between her folds. He'd take it slow… they did have _hours_ after all.

It wasn't long before he'd found a rhythm to her body. It was all in the breath. In-out-in-out-in-out-sharp inhale!- slow, steady exhale- repeat. The rhythm was easy enough, and even more fun when he staggered the beat. He'd busied his lips with marking her neck and shoulders. Most of the marks would be easily seen due to her outfit, but she didn't seem to care.

He kept his fingers going, maintaining the slowly quickening rhythm, despite the fairly large distraction currently pressed against Emerald's back. He ignored his need, powering forward. Inoutinoutinoutsharpinhale!slowsteadyexhalerepeat!

The sharp moan came on the inhale, his fingers drenched in seconds. He looked down at her, following her gaze to the sun. It was a couple hand's breadths over the mountains now

"Fuck… I just washed these…"

"Sorry?"

"No you're not…" She sighed, pushing her pants down to her thighs, stockings never moving. She repeated the motion with her underwear. Mint green and lacy. Now with a deeper green patch at the front. He brought his fingers to her mouth and licked.

"Salted mint chocolate ice cream," he thought to himself.

"If you say I taste like Java…"

He smirked. "No, not the first thought to come to mind."

"Really?" She took his hand, placing a finger between her lips and sucking softly, licking herself off his middle finger. "What's your verdict?"

"Salted mint chocolate ice cream. Sea salt. Not the cheap stuff…"

She slipped another of his fingers into her mouth, reclaiming herself.

"Hmm… I can see that."

They smiled a bit before she looked down at his shorts. They were uncomfortably tight around him.

"Let's see how **you** taste."

She pushed him so he was on his back, lying on her bed. She settled down and got to work on him.

He was a decent size. Long enough to pleasantly reach the back of her throat, but manageable enough to have some fun with.

She swirled her tongue around him in quick, precise strokes. Within minutes, she'd reduced him to a quivering pile of muscles. And while she did enjoy watching those chiseled thighs twitch with each lick, she wanted to have some fun with him.

With a small pop, she released him, breathing on him softly. Her warm breath cooled him, making her teammate buck in excitement. She smiled, alternating between licking, sucking on one of his shaved balls, and breathing, watching his cock twitch with excitement.

She held him like that for ages, feeling his body tighten with the need for release.

"Em… erald…"

She'd planned on holding him for at least another few minutes but the way he moaned her _**name**_! It was too much. Not even _she_ could be that cruel to her friend.

"I'm here you big baby…"

She crawled up his body, kissing his forehead, nose, then lips, slowly sliding herself onto his length. She gasped halfway down- it felt a lot bigger than it looked- shuddering.

She smirked as she felt Mercury grab her wrists, playfully fighting him as he forced her arms behind her back.

"Cum before me and this'll be the last time we- ng!~"

No more talking. No more teasing. No more words. Just Mercury. Just rocking hips and dark brown eyes and silver hair chiseled legs and strong arms and binding stockings and the smell of sex and the sounds of groaning and moaning and Mercury. Just Emerald. And Mercury.

A horrified Torchwick closed the door, turquoise eyes wide.

"What is it?" Cinder asked, nosily trying to get passed the orange haired man.

"She's a little tied up at the-"

"FUCK YES!"

"… at the moment."

They both looked back at the door.

"Teenagers…" Roman shook his head, walking towards the bathroom. He was going to need to was his eyes out.


End file.
